Problem: A rectangle is $8$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $4$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $8\text{ cm}$ $4\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 The area is the length times the width. The length is 8 centimeters. The width is 4 centimeters. Thus the area is $8\times4$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 8 \times 4 = 32 $ We can also count 32 square centimeters.